


Laughing Ink

by heyheylove



Category: DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: Harley owns a tattoo shop and Ivy owns a plant nursery.





	Laughing Ink

“Heya, Peaches!” Big Tony greeted her as she strolled through the door. Harley waved a free hand at Tony in lue of a hello because her mouth was filled with donut. Tony shook his head and turned back to the customer that was sat at his chair. Harley swallowed hard and took a breath. 

“Woo! Hey Tony! Hows the books lookin’ today?” She asked as she made her way to the front desk to look through the appointment book.

“Aint too full. You have one at 3 and another at 5.” He told her as he dug the needle into the back of the woman in front of him. 

Harley shut the book without looking at it and went to sand behind Tony. “Wow-ah, Big T.” SHe swooned at his art. The client was getting a mural of a lion's face, open in the middle of a roar, on her back. Tony had finished the outlines in his last session with the woman and was adding color in this session.

Tony wiped the fresh marks and leaned back to admire his own work along with Harley. “Turnin’ out well, huh?” 

Harley nodded furiously and patted Tony on the back. “Keep up the good work darlin’.” She went back to the front desk and went through the bills that needed to be paid. 

“You see the plant nursery finally opened up today?” Tony asked. Harley leaned over the desk in an attempt to look out the front window, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see the store next door. 

“No, it as beautiful as it looks?” Harley asked, still wiggling to see past the walls.

Tony laughed and shook his head at the sound of Harleys antics. He threw a head over his shoulder quickly before turning back to the lions face. “Dunno, darlin’. Didn't get a chance to stop in.”

“Hmmm.” Harley thought to herself. “Ya know Tony, I think its bout time we plantify this place up. What da ya think?” She asked. Harley didn't wait for Tony’s reply before making her way around the counter and out the door. 

The outside of the plant nursery was covered in vines, blooming with flowers. Harley had been staring at the closed store, waiting for it to open for weeks now. She couldn't wait to get her hands on some of the beautiful flowers and plants that the shop in in stock. The first thing that Harley noticed when she walked in was the cute redhead behind the register, tending to some plants on display on the counter.

"Hi-ya there, Red!" Harley walked right up to the counter and held out her hand for the woman to shake. "Harleen Quinzel. My friends call me Harley Quinn." 

The woman smiled and gently took Harleys hand and gave it a slow shake. "Am I a friend?" She asked with a mischief in her eyes that Harley loved.

"Oh I sure hope so darnin'." 

The woman laughed. She was still holding Harleys hand between them, no longer in a greeting handshake but a constant point of contact that neither of them wanted to break. "Pamela Isley. Or Ivy."

"Which do your friends use?" Harley asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Whichever one you choose." Ivy answered. 

Harley felt a rush go through her, the kind she hadn’t felt since her last boyfriend left. "You're gonna be fun, Pammy. I can just feel it." 

Ivy laughed and Harley followed insuite. She decided to do whatever she could to hear that laugh again.

“I own the parlor next door, Laughing Ink.” Harley blurted out after a few moments of silence. Ivy had let go of her hand and Harley wanted to chase after the warmth again but managed to stop herself.

“I would have never guessed,” Ivy teased, admiring the various tattoos that Harley had visible.

Harley giggled and rubbed one hand over her other arm, “Guess it was kinda obvious, huh?”

“Only a little,” Ivy told her with a smile. Harley stared at it for a moment before blinking herself back into reality to hear what else Ivy had to say.

“Maybe I’ll stop in some time, get some work done.” She played with the idea aloud. Harley was furiously nodding before Ivy had even finished her sentence.

“Ya really should, Red. Id even give ya the family ‘n’ friends discount! Do it myself if ya wanted.”

Ivy was laughing again. Harley didn't know what was funny but she was laughing too.

Pamela took Harleys hand that was resting on the counter and gave the back of it a kiss. “I’d love that.”

"I have to get back to work." Ivy told her as she let Harleys hand slip from hers. "It was nice to meet you, Harley Quinn."

"You too, Ivy. You too." Harley giggled as she left the plant store and went back to her own job. She slipped back behind the counter and entertained the thought of how good red hair would look around her fingers.

“You find anything?” Tony asked.

Harley sighed happily, “Yeah, it was perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who started reading the Harley Quinn comics?
> 
> I made a [Tumblr](https://chaoticroosterao3.tumblr.com/) for my writing! Check it out for updates on when I post new fics or update old ones. You can also send me promps and suggestions!


End file.
